In wireless communications, interferences in communication channels are often encountered. FIG. 3 illustrates effects of interference in a communication channel according to aspects of the present disclosure. As shown in the example of FIG. 3, in transmission of one or more full-band OFDM symbols 302, if there is narrow-band interference 304 in the communication channel, the received full-band OFDM symbols 306 can be affected or damaged with errors. The interference source may occupy a certain portion of the channel (for example 10% of the channel) as represented by the error band 308. Since the interference 304 may always be present and the OFDM transmission occupies the full-band, every OFDM symbol can be affected or damaged by the interference, and this adverse effect may exist in each received full-band OFDM symbol persistently. To overcome the problem of such narrow-band interferences, one approach is to reduce the modulation rate, and employ forward error correction (FEC) coding with higher redundancy. However, lower modulation rate may require lower signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), or require stronger FEC coding to allow correction of the transmission errors using the embedded error correction information. As a result, by using the lower modulation-coding scheme (MCS) and/or FEC coding with higher redundancy to overcome the interference, the overall system performance may be adversely impacted. To minimize the impact of such interferences, it is beneficial to use methods and apparatuses for resource allocation in an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) system and/or using the same.